CHOQUE DE MUNDOS
by Nahual13
Summary: LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA ES DERROTADA POR DARKSEID, TODOS MUEREN EN UNA EXPLOCION O ESO PARECE BATMAN DESPIERTA DENTRO DEL CUERPO DEL JOVEN MIDORIYA, CONFUNDIDO BATMAN TIENE EL TIEMPO CONTADO ANTES DE PERDER SUS RECUEDOS E IDENTIDAD, PODRA ENCONTRAR A LA LIGA Y REGRESAR A SU MUNDO.
1. Chapter 1

CHOQUE DE MUNDOS

MI NUEVO YO

La liga de justicia lucha desesperadamente contra Darkseid, ninguno podía creer tal poder no estaban seguro de poderlo detenerlo esta vez, lo más sorprendente fue que sus enemigos se unieron a su cruzada para salvar su hogar, pero poco a poco cada integrante cae, Batman ve todo de rodillas su plan fallo no podía creer tal cosa y por primera vez tenía terror y desesperación.

Darkseid –feliz- al fin este mundo me pertenece, nadie puede de térneme ahora.

Batman –agotado y herido- buscare la forma, aunque me cueste la vida.

Darkseid –serio- y como lo lograras, todos cayeron.

Batman solo escucha su risa, penetrante llena de júbilo, deseaba tener un plan de respaldo, un arma lo que sea para detenerlo, solo llora de desesperación de pronto una gran explosión surge al mirar arriba se sorprende a ver a darkseid gritando de furria, al mirar al cielo ve las fuerzas de apokolips siendo desintegradas siente un aire que poco a poco va con fuerza y una gran luz antes de perder la vista ve la ciudad destruida y un darkseid en colera, solo sonríe y espera su final para ser expulsado por la fuerte ráfaga de aire.

Vemos una escuela llena de júbilo los estudiantes asiendo su rutina, en un salón el profesor da su clase a un grupo especial, su historia es grande desde el primer día, siendo atacados por villanos, nomus y un sinfín de cosas en solo un año todos ponían atención, un chico de pelo verde con pecas se encuentra dormido en su pupitre, de pronto cae de espaldas,

Aizawa –molesto- midoriya estas durmiendo.

El chico muestra confusión y suda a mares volteaba a todos lados para encontrar una explicación sus compañeros lo vieron extrañados ante esta actitud, escucha de nuevo a su maestro, rápidamente se incorpora y toma su lugar, escucha el murmullo de sus compañeros una chica castaña lo ve con preocupación el intenta relajarse.

Midoriya –preocupado- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

La clase sigue su curso, al finalizar Midoriya sale corriendo lo más rápido posible todos están confundidos

Uraraka- preocupada- tsuyu ¿Qué le pasa a midoriya?

Tsuyu- intrigada- no lo sé, pero se veía confundido.

Mineta –intentando hacer un chiste- sin duda se estaba haciendo en los pantalones.

Bakugou –burlonamente- jajajaja ese inútil es un bueno para nada, sin duda se fue a llorar al saber que no tendrá a la cara redonda, debería largarse.

Uraraka –molesta- eso quisieras todos sabemos que él es mejor que tú.

Bakugou –furioso- ya quisieras maldita puta, sin duda es malo en la cama.

Kirishima –enojado- eso no es de hombres bro, últimamente te volviste muy insoportable.

Mina –enojada- estas celoso, de que uraraka prefiera a midoriya que a ti.

Bakugou –furioso y acercándose- que dijiste zorra rosada.

Kirishima- se pone en medio- cálmate bro, no me obligues.

Bakugou solo lo mira al final sale del salón, todos suspiraron nadie sabían cuándo volvería la paz solo voltearon a ver a su compañera, la causante de este desastre al sentir las miradas sale, esto empezó hace 2 meses atrás midoriya se le declaro enfrente de todos, todos mostraron alegría, pero se desvaneció cuando ella lo rechazo esto lo dejo deprimido todos buscaban la forma de levantarle el ánimo excepto bakugou, al día siguiente bakugou hiso lo mismo esto dejo todos sorprendidos pero más a su compañero que solo estaba sentado y con la cabeza abajo todos esperaban un sí, grande fue su sorpresa de que también fue rechazado esto detono el conflicto o eso piensa la mayoría solo mina, tsuyu, oyamada y kirishima sabían la verdad del rechazo de midoriya y sobre sus sentimientos que prometieron guardar el secreto, la heroína migni ninth descubrió esto pero que podía hacer, como ayudar su alumna es este tiempo de desesperación, intentaba que ambos se hablaran pero sin resultado alguno.

Mientras en el baño Midoriya se miraba confundido y aterrado al ver su celular.

Midoriya- preocupado y pensando- ¿Qué significa esto? No hay rastros de la liga, no hay nada, acoso estoy en otro universo.

Midoriya ya tranquilizado sale del baño camina pesadamente a su salón de pronto escucha ruido, se acerca lentamente se sorprende al ver la escena.

Bakugou-enojado y sujetando las manos de uraraka- maldita perra, se mi mujer, soy mejor que ese nerd.

Uraraka –sollozando y seria- déjame de una vez, idiota.

Bakugo- sonriendo- solo se mi mujer y nadie se enterará de esto.

Baja una de sus manos y saca su celular busca algo y se lo muestra uraraka expresa terror y deja de forcejear, la suelta.

Bakugou –riendo- ya entendiste tu posición maldita zorra, -besándola en el cuello- ya estoy duro nos divertiremos mucho.

Uraraka solo queda inmóvil y empieza a llora siente una mano bajar directamente a su falda que se mueve lentamente hasta tocar su parte intima, toman una de sus manos y siente el miembro erecto de su opresor, cierra los ojos y llora solo escucha la risa y manos tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo, deseaba que esto terminara rápido, de pronto escucha un fuerte golpe, abrir los ojos ve a bakugou tirado en el suelo, midoriya parado enfrente de ella, con el celular en la mano, ve sus ojos llenos de odio y furia, tira el celular y pisotea destruyéndolo totalmente, al verla ella refleja miedo y vergüenza el rápidamente toma su mano y la lleva al salón al voltear a una esquina escuchan la furia de bakugou.

Al llegar al salón todos están sorprendidos al verlos junto y tomados de las manos, nadie podía creer tal cosa, la lleva a su lugar, se aleja y se pone de frente a la puerta, todos lo miran con atención voltean al escuchar la puerta azotada violentamente, al ver a bakugou totalmente furioso y sangrando de la nariz, rápidamente entra ambos queden de frente a frente, nadie sabía que decir o hacer para no romper la débil capa de paz

Migni ninth- seria – todos prepárense habrá practica de combate, bakugou y midoriya ustedes serán los primeros.

Nadie podía creer tal noticia bakugou solo sonríe sádicamente el vestuario de chicos el ambiente es pesado y en espera de lo peor, mientras el de las chicas tusyu y mina consuelan a su amiga al salir migni ninth, los espera y deja que escojan el escenario.

Bakugou- furioso- te dejare elegir nerd de mierda, ya verás no importa cual escojas te matare.

Midoriya solo ignora observa detalladamente cada uno al fin elige uno que tiene lodo y oscuro rápidamente se dirigen al lugar.

Bakugou –burlonamente- me las pagaras maldito puto, le demostrare a esa zorra que soy el mejor –lo ignoran esto genera que se altere más –que acaso te mojaste los pantalones inútil, después de humillarte tendré sexo con tu novia, jajajajaja.

Al salir se ponen en posición.

Migni ninth –seria- empiecen

Rápidamente bakugon se lanza generando grandes explosiones, Midoriya esquiva fácilmente sus ataques, lo cual endure más a bakugou, midoriya le conecta uno que otro golpe directo.

Bakugou –furioso- maldito nerd, pelea en serio.

Midoriya –tranquilo- no vales la pena.

Todos en la sala se sorprender al ver midoriya tranquilo y sereno pero lo que más les impacto que no cupara su quiik, migni ninth escuchaba atentamente todo, aprieta un botón a propósito para que todos oigan.

Bakugou –furioso- maldito nerd, deja de jugar y ocupa tu quiik.

Midoriya –burlonamente- no lo necesito para derrotar a un imbécil como tú.

Todos en la sala se sorprenden ante esta declaración, sabían que su compañero cambio después de ser rechazado, era menos social y no mostraba esa gran sonrisa, bakugou entra en colera y ataca frenéticamente, midoriya le conecta un golpe, bakugou genera una gran explosión que destruye el ultimo foco, quedan a oscuras no total menta cerca de un charco hay unos barriles con fuego bakugou genera pequeñas explosiones para poder tener algo de luz recibe golpe tras golpe sin poder hacer nada, esto hace que haga explosiones a lo tonto, para que al final sus músculos ya no puedan soportar sus ataques, se queda a orillas del charco, de pronto es empujado.

Bakugou –levantándose, furioso y limpiándose el lodo de la cara –maldito nerd, sal y pelea te daré tu merecido, soy el número uno.

Midoriya –saliendo detrás de el- muy bien enséñame. -sonriendo.

Rápidamente bakugou se lanza intenta generar una explosión, pero no sale así que manda un derechazo lo cual esquivan y recibe un golpe directo al rostro, rápidamente se cubre recibe otro en el estómago y cara, logra esquivar uno y le conecta tres al rostro para mandarlo a volar, al verlo tirado rápidamente le lanza una patada, la esquivan junto aotro golpe y conecta otro con una pequeña explosión.

Bakugo –sonriendo – eres débil y lento, maldita basura.

Midoriya –serio- sí, pero todos somos lentos cuando estamos en el lodo.

Bakugo se le lanza encima lo esquivan, junto con golpes y 2 codazos, lo golpea con las palmas abierta en su cabeza directamente en sus oídos, escucha su grito de dolor y tambaleándose.

Midoriya –serio- y tú no eres muy listo.

Le conecta una patada circular en la cara junto a un gancho al hígado y en la cara, bakugou reacciona y le lanza una patada que la detienen le lanza otro golpe se lo esquivan, recive 2 golpes a su costado izquierdo y otro al lado derecho, logra detener un golpe, manda una patada hace que midoriya se tambalee, se acerca manda golpes que se lo detienen junto a un codazo, recibe uno directo retrocede intenta golpearlo sin resultado alguno, en el intercambio le pega en el oído izquierdo.

Midoriya tambalea y esquiva un golpe, le lanza una patada que es detenida, hay un intercambio de golpes bakugon está desesperado al no poder usar su quiik en un rápido movimiento midoriya le roza la cara.

Bakugou –sonriendo- ¿Qué fue eso?

Midoriya –serio- un corte perfecto de los que hacen sangrar.

Bakugou siente algo caliente al limpiarse nota su sangre antes de poder reaccionar es golpeado directamente, regresa el golpe pero es tomado y arrojado, se levanta y quita su sangre, en un acto desesperado toma una de los contenedores y lo arroja midoriya la recibe de golpe y se tambalea bakugou corre, brinca y gira para darle una patada giratoria se la esquivan pero logra conectar una directo al estómago, rápidamente se va encima aventando tres golpes que son fácilmente esquivados, recibe un codazo contrataca sin resultado alguno recibe más golpes, genera una explosión pero grita de dolor ya que sus músculos están muy agotados, antes de poder reaccionar recibe otro golpe directo al rostro el solo grita la sangre brota de nuevo de su nariz.

Bakugo entra en colera se le avienta junto con pequeñas explosiones que lo ponen más lento y nublan su juicio, recibe una patada directa a la cara y cae, rápidamente se levanta y lanza recibe dos golpes.

Bakugo –riendo- ¿Qué fue eso? Es una cosquilla.

Midoriya –serio- solo son los nervios de tu deltoides podría no doler, pero no podrás mover ese brazo. -sonriendo.

Bakugou muestra unos ojos llenos de odio y muerte se le abalanza le logra conectar golpes, lo toma de la cabeza y le da un rodillazo, le conecta un gancho y lo manda al suelo, se le acerca y toma del cuello,

Bakugou- alegre- estas acabado pedazo de mierda, soy mejor qu..

Recibe un cabezazo.

Midoriya –serio- no lo entiendes, idiota, esto no es lodo –se le acerca le esquiva un golpe y se lo devuelve junto con otros 2 y lo tumba- es una mesa de operación -detiene el golpe y aplica una llave- y yo soy el cirujano.

Le rompe el brazo, bakugou solo grita de dolor, midoriya lo golpea directamente l rostro toma una de sus piernas aplica otra llave y la rompe, en la sala nadie podía creer tal acción de su compañero solo mostraban asombro, miedo y compasión, uraraka solo mostro una ligera sonrisa algunos de los chicos le pidieron a Migni ninth que detuviera esta masacre, solo se veía a bakugon inocente junto a una lluvia de golpes.

Migni ninth prende las luces todos se asombran al no ver a midoriya en ningún lado, su sorpresa es mayor al verlo en la puerta, se acerca lentamente migni ninth y midoriya se quedan de frente a frente sin decir una palabra, migni ninth pide robots para que lleven a bakugou a la enfermería, el solo sigue su marcha nadie se atrevía a ponerse en su camino, antes de que saliera uraraka se pone de frente, nadie sabía que podía pasar ambos se miran, al final pasa a su lado y sale de la sala todos están shock, regresan al ver su compañera llorar, sus cuatro amigos la calman, migni ninth sigue con la clase, después de eso midoriya desapareció por todo el día sus compañeros seguían sus actividades ya en la noche en los dormitorios kirishima y mina reunieron a los chicos en el vestíbulo y contaron todo lo sucedido en ese día, nadie podía creer tal vil actor de cobardía de bakugou, todos mostraron odio y repulsión, uraraka solo estaba llorando a mas no poder tsusyu se quedó a su lado, todos estaban de acuerdo en pedir la expulsión de bakugou no sin antes de darle su merecido, escucharon la puerta al voltear se sorprendieron al ver a midoriya con una maleta, paso de largo hasta ir al dormitorio de las chicas.

Todos decidieron seguirlo, pero Mina y kirishima los detienen, al llegar al cuarto de su compañera toca la puerta tsuyu se levanta al abrir no podía creer lo que veía uraraka al verlo se limpió las lágrimas se levanta no pudo ocultar su felicidad rápidamente se dirige y antes de poder abrazarlo le arroja la maleta, antes de poder decir una palabra desaparece rápidamente se asoma logra verlo antes de perderlo de vista, ambas muestran confusión antes de poder ver su contenido recibe una llamada.

Uraraka –preocupada- hola papá ¿pasa algo?

Padre –feliz- hija el banco hablo dijo que todo ya se arregló nuestra compañía no está en banca rota, intentaron estafarnos descubrieron todo ellos ya están en detrás de las rejas –llorando- ya no tienes que seguir trabajando puedes seguir con tus estudios, todo ya está bien.

Uraraka –feliz- eso es bueno papá.

Mamá- feliz y llorando- ya todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso un impresario desea invertir con nosotros, esa es una buena señal.

Uraraka- feliz y llorando- eso es genial -temerosa- pero es de confianza.

Mamá- feliz- claro incluso nos dio todos sus datos aparte dijo que lo conoces.

Uraraka –confundida- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es el? O ¿Cómo se llama?

Padre- feliz y llorando- es un chico de tu edad, de cabello verde y con pecas en la cara.

Uraraka- shock- izu. Izu. Izu. Izuko midoriya.

Madre –alegre y llorando- es el, es un buen chico.

Uraraka –llorando- si es una gran persona con un enorme corazón.

Madre –feliz y llorando- hija invítalo a comer un día de estos.

Uraraka- feliz y llorando- claro mamá, además el será un gran héroe, no él es ya un héroe.

Papá -llorando y feliz- acaso va en tu escuela.

Uraraka –feliz y llorando- sí.

Padre y madre –feliz y llorando- bien hija descansa, ya no tienes que preocuparte todo saldrá bien.

Uraraka –feliz y llorando- si ustedes también cuídense.

Cuelga no podía ocultar su felicidad tsuyu le pregunta si todo está bien ella asienta, rápidamente se dirige a su cama junto a tsuyu, pone la maleta con cuidado al abrir ambas están en schok al ver su contenido lleno de dólares cada fajo tenia de 500, contaron un total de 200 fajos de 15 centímetros, tsuyu no sabía que decir solo la miro a verla y se tranquilizó por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía una hermosa sonrisa, sincera junto con lágrimas, mientras Midoriya en su cuarto puso manos a la obra para descubrir que paso.


	2. SENTIMIENTOS

CHOQUE DE MUNDOS

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos

El fin de semana uraraka, midoriya y bakugou no estuvieron en los dormitorios, eso fue lo mejor para todos, se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga con la maleta que llevo su compañero, tsuyu le pidió a kirishima y oyamada que la acompañaran a su casa, y luego les explicaría lo ocurrido, nadie supo cuando salió midoriya solo dejo una nota que regresaría el lunes, mientras bakugou se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela recuperándose, los chicos no pudieron esperar para pedir su expulsión, los maestros y director no sabían cómo reaccionar ante el suceso, pero no podían hacer nada sin pruebas, recoveri girl descubrió que consumía drogas una en especial que le nublo el juicio y cambia el carácter de las personas todos se molestaron al saber que no será expulsado solo prometieron que lo vigilarían, decidieron relajarse cada quien a su manera, el lunes a primera hora los chicos no podían creer la hermosa sonrisa de su compañera, se mostraba con más energía y color al ver a bakugou nadie pudo ocultar su odio, llego con muletas y fue ignorado, nadie pudo creer lo siguiente midoriya con un nuevo look, incluso se sorprendieron que varias chicas se le quedaban mirando perdidamente al ver su apariencia y porte, las clases seguían lo más normal posible, ya en el receso.

Chica 1-timida- por favor sal conmigo-

Batman- serio- lo siento, por el momento no estoy interesado en salir.

Se aleja la chica solo muestra tristeza.

Ashido- sorprendida- no puedo creerlo, desde ¿cuándo es un don juan?

Tsuyu –seria –no tengo idea, pero me alegro que ya no está deprimido tú que dices ochako.

Al ver su amiga, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y melancolía, a lo lejos sus compañeros no podían procesar lo acontecido.

Kirishima-alegre- vaya midoriya le sirvió su nuevo look es la 6° chica que se le confiesa.

Oyamada –serio- no aceptará a ninguna claramente saldrá con uraraka.

Denki –celoso- es un idiota sin duda, yo aceptaría.

Minata –celoso y enojado- es un maldito, si fuera el tendría mi harem ad...-observa que otras 3 chicas se le declaran y son rechazadas- es un hijo de puta –llorando sangre.

Así trascurrieron las clases sin llegar a mayores en los entrenamientos nadie podía creer tal poder y destreza de midoriya lo que impacto más es que no uso su quirk, solo gadgest, ya al final del día fue llamado.

All minght-alegre- hola joven midoriya, me alegro que ya no esté deprimido.

Batman –serio- gracias, si tiene algo que decir por favor que sea rápido tengo cosas que hacer.

All minght –sorprendido- bueno he visto que no usaste el one for all.

Batman –serio- no recuerdo como ocuparlo.

All minght –sorprendido- sin duda te bloqueaste cuando estabas deprimido, recuerda para ocuparlo debes pensar en un huevo en el microondas y apretar las nalgas.

Al verlo solo muestra confusión.

Batman- serio- ¿es todo? No hay algo más.

All minght –preocupado- en serio no recuerdas como ocuparlo –su silencio dice todo- descuide joven midoriya iremos a ver al joven hitoshi shinsou

Rápidamente lo carga llegan a un salón y le piden su ayuda, shinsou se sorprende por tal petición al implicar su quirk se sorprendieron.

Midoriya –alegre- all minght, porque no me conto de la liga de la justicia.

All minght –confundido- ¿liga de la justicia?

Midoriya –alegre- si el mejor equipo de héroes, incluso hubo un héroe sin quiik, espero... –se sorprende al verse a un espejo –¿qué me paso?

All minght –preocupado y confundido- joven midoriya ¿me podría explicar quiénes son la liga de la justicia?

Midoriya –alegre y confundido- eehhh!, pensé que fue parte de ese gran equipo, bueno sus integrantes son superman, linterna verde, la mujer maravilla, cybor, flash, batman, el detective marciano, aquaman.

All minght- preocupado- seguro que se encuentra bien.

Midoriya- confundido- claro, pero estoy un poco confuso de lo que hice el fin de semana, vagamente recuerdo ir a casa, pasé tiempo de caridad con mi mamá y después fui al centro comercial.

All minght –preocupado- recuerdas como activar tu quiik.

Midoriya solo asienta y activa, esto lo alegro después de una pequeña platica se retira del lugar all minght y shinsou solo mostraron confusión, al llegar a los dormitorios mineta y denki le pidieron consejos para conquistar chicas, solo muestra confusión, así trascurre su tarde tranquilamente se sorprende al ver el estado de bakughou y la fría reacción de todos, ya en la noche uraraka se acerca el solo la ignora, y entra rápidamente a su habitación antes de tomar un baño se acuesta no pasa más de cinco minutos se levanta y empieza a trabajar.

Batman –frente a la computadora serio- ¿qué diablos paso? Solo recuerdo que all minght me llevo junto a un chico y activo su quirk, de ahí es vago mi recuerdo,

Batman deja a un lado esto y trabaja arduamente no solo en encontrar a la liga, incluso daba asesoramiento a la empresa de los padres de uraraka, una cafetería, restaurante y una papelería, solo para pasar desapercibido del dinero que robo de los estafadores sabía que hiso mal pero no tenía opción necesitaba recursos y una capa para hacer sus movimientos, encontrar a la liga o en el peor de los casos a darksaid y su ejército practico para tener domino del quirk a la vez que midoriya agarraba un poco de la personalidad de batman fueron 15 días de arduo trabajo, su cuerpo ya presenta síntomas de agotamiento, al no dormir lo suficiente y descansar el sábado por la noche llego totalmente agotado sus compañeros no ocultaron su preocupación el solo se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

Batman- serio- Esto es malo, debo coordinarme con el chico, pero como si esto sigue así moriremos de agotamiento, será mejor que duerma espero que el chico también haga lo mismo.

Cae pesadamente a la cama y duerme plácidamente, no pasa más de 10 minutos cuando tocan la puerta, se levanta pesadamente al abrir no podía creer lo que veía.

Uraraka -alegre y tímida-hola deku ¿cómo estás?

Midoriya- impactado- hola, bien y ¿tu?

Uraraka- tímida-bien gracias, quisiera saber si quieres ver una...

Midoriya –serio- disculpa será en otra ocasión me daré un baño y me dormiré temprano.

Midoriya no se esperaba que uraraka entrara fuera directamente al baño y preparaba todo regresa cierra la puerta con seguro y lo toma del brazo, le quito la ropa tambien la suya, ambos se tapaban con una toalla, midoriya mostraba nerviosismo no sabía que decir de repente siente el cálido cuerpo de su ex-amiga en su espalda.

Midoriya –pensando y avergonzado- estoy sintiendo los pechos de uraraka.

Al poco tiempo le frotan la espalda y limpian su cuerpo debes en cuando uraraka rosaba el pene de su compañero, el solo se quedó mudo.

Uraraka –avergonzada y de espaldas- deku puedes limpiar mi espalda.

Midoriya –avergonzado- claro.

Se acerco con cautela y empezó el trabajo, no sabía que hacer o reaccionar, al finalizar uraraka se levanta y lo toma da la mano ambos quedan cerca de la tina, midoriya en un acto desesperado entra primero, intenta apartar la mirada de su ex-amiga lo que vio lo impacto pudo ver su parte intima de frete sintiendo su aroma y un color rosado, solo trago saliva, uraraka entro y se pegó a su lado, el pobre tubo una erección que choco con las nalgas de su ex-amiga, lo que tomo más de sorpresa fue que ella tomara sus manos para que la abrazara y rosando su pecho, solo se acurruco estuvieron unos 15 minutos, cuando salieron se secaron rápidamente midoriya intento ponerse ropa sin lograrlo fue jalado directo a la cama y puesto boca abajo, uraraka empezó a darle un masaje esto lo relajo mucho sentía el dolor y cansancio irse de su cuerpo por un momento olvido que estaba desnudo, sin que se diera cuanta estaba flotando y puesto boca arriba al reaccionar no dio crédito, la chica del cual estaba enamorada desnuda en frente suyo, contemplo cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, vio una par enormes de pechos con unos pezones rozados.

Midoriya –avergonzado –uraraka ¿qué estás haciendo?

Uraraka –apenada- dime por mi nombre, acaso son muy grandes.

Midoriya –avergonzado- no son hermosos uara.. Ochako.

Uraraka –feliz- me alegro que te gusten.

Uraraka se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dio un cálido y apasionado beso el cual fue correspondido se separaron por la falta de aire, con un tune hilo de saliva, finalmente estaba feliz de estar con el chico que ama tenía una oportunidad para resolver todo, cuando reacciono vio la triste realidad.

Uraraka –temerosa- ¿qué pasa deku?

Midoriya –triste – esto lo aprendiste en tu trabajo, mejor paremos no quiero que sea de esta forma.

Intenta levantarse, pero se lo impiden.

Midoriya –molesto- por favor para- mira al frete y nota sus lágrimas.

Uraraka –llorando y avergonzada- si una parte lo aprendí de ese trabajo no pienso negarlo, pero no fue lo que piensas.

Midoriya solo escucha.

Uraraka-llorando y triste- lo que hice en el baño y el masaje era mi trabajo, siempre me sentía sucia y una basura, lo odié con toda mi alma pero que podía hacer para ganar dinero y evitar estar en la calle y dejar la escuela.

Esto impacto mucho a midoriya, uraraka se quita de encima y se sienta en la cama.

Uraraka-llorando- nos sabía que hacer intente ganarlo de otra manera, pero no serviría, ahi gane en una semana lo de un mes, durante los 2 meses imedio junte una buena cantidad, no fue suficiente la deuda era enorme, por eso me distancie cuando te me declaraste estaba feliz quería decir si acepto ser tu novia, pero... decide mejor rechazarte no merecías una basura como yo, lo de bakugou me sorprendió al igual que todos cuando te vi estabas devastado temía que hicieras una estupidez, él no se lo tomo bien incluso me chantajeo para ser suya, tuve miedo en ese momento, pero.

Midoriya se acerca recibe otro beso apasionado.

Uraraka- llorando de felicidad- tu llegaste me salvaste de ser violada, cuando me tomaste de la mano me sentía segura y protegida, cuando luchaste y lo mandaste al hospital deseaba abrazarte y besársete al final no tuve el valor, no solo en esa ocasión, no sé cómo le hiciste que entregaste a eso malditos a la cárcel y regresar todo el dinero robado, incluso asesoras a mis padres, cuando fui a renunciar mi ex-jefa se alegró dijo que jamas volviera y se sentía celosa que un caballero de armadura brillante fuera a rescatar a su damisela.

Uraraka solo llora Midoriya solo la abraza, al cabo de veinte minutos finalmente se tranquiliza, se levanta y viste, pero antes de abrir la puerta es fuerte mente abrazada.

Midoriya –apenado- lo siento, no sabía que infierno estabas pasando, no negare que me afecto muy fuerte, incluso tuve miedo que aceptaras a bakugou, cuando pasaban tiempo juntos siempre vi tu hermosa sonrisa, deseaba tu felicidad aun si no estuvieras a mi lado, pero ya no importa porque te amo ochako.

Uraraka llora al voltear recibe un beso, el cual corresponde ambos se dicen que se aman entre lágrimas y felicidad, se abrazan apasionadamente, sus manos recorren cada centímetro, midoriya le quita con cuidado la ropa, besa sus pechos, ella besa su cuello ambos se masturban mutuamente, el rápidamente la carga la lleva la cama la pone con delicadeza besa y muerde cada parte de su cuerpo, ella solo de gemidos de placer, más al sentirlos en su vagina tiene un orgasmos, rápidamente corresponde al darle una mamada, logra que se corra aún se mantiene recto, rápidamente le pone un condón abre sus piernas, lo ve acercase lentamente siente como entra poco a poco su miembro alrededor de su vagina.

Al principio es lento y suave, siente cada golpe, poco a poco aumenta la velocidad y llegar más dentro de ella, aprieta las sabanas y cierra la boca para evitar salir su voz de repente recibe un beso y es frenético el movimiento, lo abraza sin querer deja escapar un gemido y es cambiada de posición.

Midoriya decide ponerla en cuatro al ver ese hermoso trasero lo besa y muerde solo escucha sus gemidos levemente tapados, levanta la mirada y observa que levanta su trasero, rápidamente la penetra de golpe y con fuerza solo escucha sus gemidos de placer cada vez más radio, fuerte y su apretada vagina, ambos se mueven en sincronía para finalmente ambos dar un grito de placer, se aleja un poco y se quita el condón todo sudoroso y agitado, tiene otra erección.

Uraraka esta toda sudorosa aun con el condón sintió la fuerte corrida junto con un orgasmo su mente se puso en blanco antes de poder reaccionar es levantada se sorprende antes de poder hablar siente el pene entrar con suavidad deja escapar un gemido cuando entra lo siente hasta el fondo se tapó las boca durante un tiempo cada vez lo sentía más y más adentro el cálido y fuerte pene de midoriya a la vez que la besaban el cuello y mordían su oreja, le pidió que estuvieran de frente se detuvo aprovecho y ocupo su quirk sobre si misma se voltea sin despegarse del pene ya frente a frente lo desactiva y cae pesadamente sintió que su vagina y el pene se besaban, midoriya la beso para silenciar el grito de placer, cada vez lo sentía más fuerte hinchado y cálido.

Uraraka- gimiendo de placer- deku, estoy a punto de correrme.

Midoriya- gimiendo de placer- yo también estoy a punto de correrme.

Uraraka- gimiendo de placer- terminemos juntos.

Midoriya- gimiendo de placer- si.

Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo a la vez que dan un grito de placer, de su vagina caen fluidos de ambos a un con el pene dentro, midoriya camina directo a la cama y la acomoda y lentamente saca su pene, vallados de fluidos, recibe un beso ambos sentían que eran uno no solo en cuerpo también en alma, quedan agotados se acuestan abrazándose mutuamente y quedan profundamente dormidos, mientras en la sala principal los chicos pasan su noche viendo películas.

Momo- preocupada- ¿Dónde está uraraka?

Tsuyu –preocupada- fue a ver a midoriya.

Iida- serio- ya tardo demasiado.

Jirou –indiferente- sin duda fue rechazada y está llorando en su cuarto.

Toru –alegre- eres mala jirou ¿acaso te gusta midoriya?

Jirou –indiferente- claro que no, simplemente digo la verdad

Shoto- neutral- esperemos que todo salga bien.

Momo –preocupada- se perdió toda la película.

Tokoyami –serio- que tal si vamos a verlos.

Todos asientan antes de llegar a los dormitorios son detenidos por ashido y kirishima les dicen que no tiene que preocuparse, ellos lograron resolver todo y que ambos se quedaron dormidos después de la plática, esto alegro a todos menos a bakugou quien se encontraba en su cuarto encerrado, trascurrió todo con normalidad su noche de películas.

Ashido –susurrando y tocando con discreción el pene de su amigo- oye kirishima hay que divertirnos también

Kirishima –sonrojando y susurrando –claro.

Se alejaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras midoriya en sus sueños ve los recuerdos de batman en ciudad gothica y junto a la liga de la justicia, al día siguiente uraraka y midoriya mostraban una gran sonrisa todos estaban alegres, menos un chico rubio y una chica de cabello azul, nadie estaba preparado al ver a asido y kirishima diciendo que son novios y besándose apasionadamente, mientras en una isla se ven 6 siluetas inconscientes.


	3. LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA

Capitulo 3 LIGUA DE LA JUSTICIA

Ha pasado una semana desde la noche de películas, midoriya y uraraka finalmente son novios esto alegro a la mayoría de sus compañeros excepto a bakugou y jiro los veían con odio y desprecio la chica disimulaba esto, todo trascurrió lo más normal posible kaminari y mineta agradecieron a midoriya sus consejos al fin pudieron conseguir una cita.

Mineta –alegre- o si esta noche me luciré.

Batman- serio- recuerda, la primera impresión es importante y no digas nada de sexo.

Mineta- alegre- no lo defraudare mi dios, gracias tus consejos al fin una chica se fijó en mí.

Batman- alegre- muy bien casanova suerte.

Todos están sorprendidos por su compañero y más por su cambio, lo ven alejarse feliz, nadie espera que una chica se fijara e incluso que tirara todas sus revistas porno al igual que su comportamiento, al regresar al vestíbulo principal, Midoriya trabaja arduamente en una computadora portátil junto a unos papeles a la vez que realiza llamadas, uraraka le lleva café al verse ambos sonríen lo deja tranquilo para que continúe su labor.

Tokoyami -sorprendido- midoriya mejoro demasiado en poco tiempo.

Iida –asombrado- ni que lo digas, no solamente en ser un heroe, también tiene habilidades de un gran empresario.

Tooru –alegre- uraraka se sacó la lotería.

Momo –alegre- no tengo palabras para describirlo.

El resto solo mira en silencio, mientras en la cocina se puede ver a ashido, stuyu, kaminari, aoyama y uraraka platicando y riendo a mas no poder, en cambio jirou solo muestra irritación, se levanta y se retira, bakugou en su habitación solo muestra odio, rabia y frustración,

Bakugo –furioso- maldición como me pudo pasar esto se supone que sería el mejor de todos, ese hijo de puta arruino todo y no solo eso se cogió a la cara redonda, -golpea la pared- yo debí follarla y el masturbarse al oírnos gemir -se calma- no que estoy diciendo es culpa de esa estúpida droga, solo decidí hablarle y pasar tiempo con ella, para fastidiar a deku, en qué momento perdí el control, con razón ese inútil se..

Cae de rodillas llora a mas no poder, de pronto alguien toca su puerta se seca las lágrimas se levanta al abrir, se sorprende al ver su compañera más cuando entra y se sienta en la cama el solo cierra la puerta al voltear observa que saca un cigarro y empieza a fumar el solo abre la ventana, se sienta en el suelo están así por un tiempo.

Jirou –indiferente- la cegaste idiota –no recibe contestación- que acaso no tienes bolas estúpido musulmán, -silencio- como quieras pendejo.

Termina y saca otro.

Bakugou –irritado- si vas a fumar hazlo en tu cuarto perra.

Jirou –indiferente –oblígame marica.

Bakugou –la tira en la cama –cállate estúpida, si bienes a molestarme lo lamentaras.

Jirou –sonriendo- o ¿qué? ¿piensa violarme? -lo ve temeroso- solo se lo arias a esa perra –se quita de encima- perdiste las bolas después de esa paliza, no solo está demostrando que es un mejor héroe que tú. -riendo.

Bakugou –sentado- ya no importa, no merezco ser héroe.

Jirou –incorporándose- vaya quien lo diría, el que se autoproclamara ser el número uno, solo se pone lloran en un rincón y masturbarse con una foto de esa perra o al oírla gemir mientras folla.

Bakugou -irritado- cállate no es de tu incumbencia, ella se merece lo mejor.

Jirou –molesta- no, esa puta no se merece a Midoriya, no después de trabajar como prostituta, -enojada- cree que al dejar ese trabajo puede regresar como si nada –lo mira sorprendido- o si lo supe un día antes, de tu paliza, honestamente estaba feliz de lo que ibas hacer, ya que tenía esperanzas que fuera tu novia y tener el camino libre.

Bakugou –serio- porque no aprovechaste cuando estaba deprimido, eres una estúpida.

Jirou –molesta- crees que no lo intente, el solo me ignoro al igual que todos, incluso iba hacer una jugada desesperada, pero …-enojada- odio escucharla de lo grandioso que es midoriya, de esto y aquello, incluso me molesto cuando ashido y stuyu les pidieron información de esa noche, ambos entregando su primera vez, lo maravilloso que fue, como la trato y sobre todo de su gran pene de 25 cm.

Bakugou -sorprendido- ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Jirou –seria y mostrando sus jack –tu como crees idiota.

Ambos se mirar y observan al final voltean por otro lado, cada quien, en sus propios pensamientos, al final bakugou se levanta y abre la puerta.

Bakugou –deprimido y cabizbajo- suficiente lárgate. -al voltear se congela.

Jirou –seria y desnuda- estas seguro, no mal intérpretes, estoy enojada, frustrada e irritada, ya que ese estúpido de kaminari no me pone atención -el no hace nada- si no cierras esa puerta en los próximos 10 segundos me largo.

Bakugou cierra la puerta al cabo unos minutos se puedo oír voces de placer, mientras en el vestíbulo midoriya sigue su trabajo en checar cada documento, su profesor aizawa le ordena que descanse obedece no sin antes que le quiten su computadora, a la mañana siguiente todos se levantan un poco tarde al ser sábado, los chicos desayuna tranquilamente, mineta cuenta cada detalle de su cita a la vez que agradece a su amigo, mientras unos chicos se miran incrédulos.

Bakugou serio- ¿qué diablos paso?

Jirou –seria- tú que crees pendejo.

Bakugou –serio y agarrándose la cabeza- no puedo caer más bajo, pediré mi baja.

Jirou –enojada- ni se te ocurra pendejo, solo –poniendo una mano en la cara- olvidemos lo que paso ok.

Bakugou –cabizbajo –ok.

Jirou se levanta se tapa con una sábana y toma sus ropas antes de salir.

Bakugou –triste- olvidaste tus pantis.

Jirou –volteando- quédatelas tendrás material para masturbarte pito chico.

Sale y azota la puerta, camina seriamente al llegar al vestíbulo sus compañeros están sorprendidos los ignora, sigue su camino al poco rato llega bakugou siente las miradas de odio y desprecio todos ser retiran del comedor solo queda midoriya que lee un periódico, se sirve algo y come temeroso, solo hay silencio cuando termina.

Bakugou –cabizbajo –lo siento, -no recibe contestación –lo que hice no tiene nombre, no merezco su perdón, solo soy basura no sé qué hacer –llorando- por favor dime que necesito para tener su perdón.

Midoriya –guarda el periódico y serio – a quien debes pedir perdón es a uraraka y a la chica que destrozaste.

Bakugou –incrédulo y llorando – ¿a qué te refieres? Entiendo lo de car... uraraka, pero no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

Midoriya -serio y suspirando- no cabe dudas que eres un idiota, no puedo creer que te envidiaba –observa su cara de sorpresa- así es te tenía envidia no solo por tener un buen quiik y que podrías ser un gran héroe, a pesar del bullying, humillaciones, burlas de todos esos años, -llorando- de tener un padre amable, cariñoso y que siempre se preocupó por su hijo a pesar de su carácter, mi padre ese pedazo de escoria nos abandonó solo por la patética escusa de ser un quiirkle, mientras veía como mi madre se hundía en la depresión cada día más y más, hasta el punto de descuidar su figura durante estos años, cada día desee mi muerte incluso pensé en el suicidio, no tuve valor cuando por fin obtuve un quiik estaba feliz tenía una oportunidad de remediar las cosas, al final supe que no se podía reparar solo seguí adelante,- se levanta- lo que hagas me importa una mierda.

Lo ve dirigirse al vestíbulo, solo esta inmóvil le llegan recuerdos de sus años de primaria y secundaria, donde midoriya solo miraba los eventos del día de padre, incluso las beses que se burlaba una vez orino encima de él, llora a mas no poder, al cabo de un rato se levanta no tiene el valor, sale del edifico de pronto ve a uraraka rápidamente se dirige a su dirección sus compañeros al verlo rápidamente van pero son detenidos por midoriya lanza una mirada fulminante todos entienden una de sus compañeras rápidamente corre a su encuentro al llegar se sorprende al verlo de rodillas y pidiendo perdón entre llanto escucha todo detenidamente al final ve a uraraka retirarse bakugou sigue de rodillas y llorando al final se levanta.

Bakugou -sorprendido- hola ra.. Asui,

Tsuyu –seria- ¿por qué? Bakugou, ¿Por qué?

Bakugou –confundido- no tengo idea de que me hablas.

Tsuyu –llorando – entiendo pasaras tiempo con ochaco, para molestar a midoriya, pero no espere que te confesaras todos pensaron que lo hiciste para humillarlo, yo sé que no fue esa tu razón, te enamoraste al final fuiste rechazado me preocupe al verte en ese estado debí hacer algo, no solamente en apoyar a ochaco y midoriya, cuando finalmente me arme de valor, -enojada- tu acto de cobardía rompió mi corazón, el chico que me gustaba intentando violar a mi mejor amiga.

Bakugou esta impactado se acerca lentamente pone su mano sobre su hombro es rápidamente golpeado.

Tsuyu –enojada y llorando- no me toques maldita basura, puede que Midoriya y ochaco te perdonaran, yo no puedo – se voltea para retirarse –a y puedes seguir cogiéndote a jirou no diré nada.

Bakugou la ve retirarse escucha su llanto hasta pardela de vista al final cae de rodillas, no sabía que puede hacer para remediar las cosas, solo llora los chicos intentar estar lo más normal posible, en la tarde algunos fueron llamados para una misión especial los elegidos fueron midoriya, uraraka, jirou, kaminari, tourou, shinsou, monoma, kendou y pony, la misión era solo reconocimiento al final todo salió mal estaban rodeados de enemigos no sabían que hacer.

batman-serio- ¿quién de ustedes es bueno con los videojuegos?

Monoma –enojado- no es momento, para estupideces si no hacemos algo moriremos.

Pony –nerviosa- yo, ¿eso que tiene que ver en este momento?

Lo ven sonreír rápidamente leda un control aparece una pantalla todos miran confundidos, al verlo tiene otro control.

Uraraka-preocupada y enojada- deku no es el momento de jugar.

Kendou –furiosa- piensa en un plan para escapar, después juegas idiota.

Batman –serio- pony date prisa..

Nadie sabía qué hacer o decir, pony rápidamente se pone a manejar se sorprende al ver las calles, evita extrañarse y daños colaterales, los chicos poco a poco cambian sus rostros de miedo y terror a felicidad al reconocer el lugar y más al ver el auto rápidamente entran 5 de ellos, su asombro es mayor al ver el avión rápidamente entra el resto y salen lo más rápido posible, el enemigo se da cuenta e intenta perseguirlos sin lograrlo, pasa 80 minutos y llegan a yueei, detienen los vehículos enfrente de los departamentos el resto de los chicos salen y se sorprender al ver un avión y un auto que parecían tanques, el equipo muestra felicidad, batman les ordena que entren y descansen se encargaría de dar la información se sube al batimovil y se retira, mientras que los chicos ven con asombro el batiavion, a la mañana siguiente sus profesores los felicitan, la mision fue un excito por así decirlo, todos están sorprendidos al verlos vehículos, mei los revisaba pero no podía meter mano por su sistema de seguridad, los chicos le suplican para dar una vuelta al final acepto, todos estaban asombrados por el poder de ambos vehículos, ya entrada la tarde todos están tranquilos de pronto una extraña luz aparece de la nada y salen paredemonios.

Midoriya al verlos se lanza a la lucha y mata a cada uno sin compasión los alumnos y maestros no pueden creer lo que ven, rápidamente entran a la lucha dan pelea sin resultado positivo intentan noquearlos, pero son brutalmente humillados al ver esto rápidamente activa los vehículos y atacan con armas de fuego matándolos, generando asombro y miedo en sus compañeros, amigos y maestros, los paredemonios rápidamente van a los vehículos y destruyen, midoriya sigue luchando con una furia sin igual, de pronto escucha un grito al voltear ve a uraraka tirada y rodeada, de nuevo escucha gritos voltea y ve a sus maestros heridos gravemente y sus compañeros entrando en pánico, no sabe qué hacer, de pronto una gran luz verde los siega temporalmente, un destello rojo pone a todos a salvo dentro de un edificio, un sujeto de azul ataca a gran velocidad y aplastándolos, una mujer decapita a varios con una espada, otro de traje naranja ataca con su tridente, otro los atraviesa y perfora sus pechos, de pronto hay otro gran luz se traga al resto, midoriya sale del edifico y su sorpresa es mayor al verlos.

Superman- serio y acercándose- ¿se encuentran bien?

Mujer maravilla –seria y sonriendo- llegamos a tiempo, descuida somos amigos.

Cyborg –alegre- bien todo seguro, no aparecerán por un tiempo.

Flash –alegre- bueno llevare a los heridos al hospital no tardo.

Green later –serio y molesto- ¿donde está el murciélago? Dejos sus juguetes, sin duda tiene miedo.

Batman –serio- tardaron demasiado.

Los presenten se asombran por la seriedad y frialdad del chico.

Grenn later –serio- mira niño, cuida tu tono y respeta a tus mayores, tienes suerte que batman llego antes que nosotros, pero el muy tonto fue derrotado.

Recibe un fuerte golpe al abdomen, que lo deja sin aire.

Batman- serio- hal no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Los presentes estan confundidos el resto de la liga se reúne . Los chicos y maestros solo ven la conversación, nezu se acerca y platican al cabo de unos 10 min. Se retiran aizawua les ordena ir a sus habitaciones, los chicos de la clase 2-A, ven a su compañero acompañándolos, a la mañana siguiente platican a mas no poder de lo acontecido.

Touro –emocionada- es guapo el del traje azul sin mencionar que sus músculos mmm...

Kaminaria –alegre- ni que lo digas, la mujer era hermosa.

Tsuyu –neutral- ¿Quiénes son nunca los he visto o escuchado?

Shouji –serio- sin duda son fuertes y saben trabajar en equipo.

Momo –seria –serán nuevos héroes.

Jirou-seria- que importa acabaron muy rápido con ellos.

Tokoyami –serio- además ¿quién es batman?

Iida- moviéndose como un robot –sin duda se confundieron ya que esos vehículos le pertenecen a midoriya.

denki –intrigado- y midoriya ¿Dónde estará?

Ven llegar a su maestro que les ordena ir al auditorio, rápidamente se ponen en marcha al llegar no dan crédito toda la escuela está presente, se ve al director y maestros serios, toma lugar, bakugou se aleja de ellos.

Nezu –serio- buenos días alumnos, como saben anoche sufrimos un ataque gracias a kamisama no pasó nada malo solo heridas leves, gracias a la intervención de la liga de la justicia.

los chicos se sorprenden al verlos, más al notar una figura de su edad, vestido de negro mostraba respeto e intimidación se pone de frente.

Batman-serio- buenos días, el ataque de anoche fue realizado por parademonios, -mostrando imágenes- un ejército que solo se dedica a conquistar planeta por planeta, nosotros emos logrado detenerlos los últimos 10 años, sin embargo, fuimos derrotados aun con ayuda de nuestros enemigos, todo se perdió.

Los alumnos entran en pánico.

Batman –serio- tranquilos su mundo todavía está a salvo por ahora, pero el nuestro fue destruido –hay silencio- o eso pensamos de alguna forma después de una explosión logramos sobrevivir y llegamos aquí, no sabemos que paso o como fue, lo que diré no será fácil para algunos, soy bruce wey, conocido como batman, a qui ustedes me conocen como –se quita la máscara –izuku midoriya.

La clase 2-A solo grita de asombro, nadie podía creer tal cosa solo se miran entre sí, uraraka solo muestra pánico.

Batman –serio- no se preocupen, todo será aclarado a su debi...

Poco a poco se queda dormido, todos se sorprenden, pero es mayor su sorpresa.

Midoriya –emocionado- oooooh! No puede ser es la liga de la justicia, el mejor equipo de héroes, superman el hombre de acero, con una gran fuerza, aliento de hielo, vuela, cuerpo indestructible, visión calorífica, telescópica, microscópica y de rayos x, puede escuchar las ondas que solo los perros pueden escuchar, su velocidad, se puede comparar con flash claro él es más velos nadie ha podido saber a ciencia cierta qué tan rápido es incluso hay rumores que puede viajar en el tiempo, la mujer maravilla la princesa y guerrera amazona pose super fuerza, velocidad y agilidad, también puede volar, reflejos rápidos, eterna juventud, gran conocimiento de combate mano a mano como de armas, sabe muchos idiomas sin mencionar su lazo que al tocarlo te hace decir la verdad, green later con su anillo de poder que puede crear todo a su voluntad muy pocos son elegidos para pertenecer a la corporación, aquaman rey de la Atlántida su tridente es símbolo que es el digno gobernante, super fuerza, piel casi impenetrable, puede respirar bajo el agua, super velocidad al nadar y su telepatía para controlar a los peces, cyborg con super fuerza, tecnología avanzada, armamento instantáneo, su intelecto es equivalente al de un genio, controla la tecnología, piratea información de los enemigos y teletransportación, el detective marciano puede cambiar de forma, cambio de densidad, esto le permita pasar a través de los objetos, telepatía, super fuerza y vuelo, y batman el héroe sin...-sorprendido- no está al fin pensé que tenía la oportunidad de poder conocerlo –triste.

Todos los presentes están sorprendidos por el extraño comportamiento la liga solo se mira entre sí.

Green later –alegre y acercándose – oye chico no quieres un autógrafo.

Midoriya –emocionada- claro.

Green later toma una hoja y bolígrafo.

Green later –se lo entrega- ten muchacho disfrútalo –lo ve muy emocionado- no quieres una foto con toda la liga –solo ríe al ver su reacción – es más chico si me traes algo de comer te presentare a batman en persona.

Flash –serio –hal esto es serio, no sabemos lo que pasa.

Green later –alegre- por favor barry dime cuando tendremos una oportunidad como esta.

Flash solo muestra seriedad al poco tiempo se une al juego el resto de la liga solo sonríen, al igual que los maestros y director y alumnos.

Detective marciano –serio –joven Midoriya me permite entrar a su mente –recibe aprobación- bien solo relájate.

Ambos se mirar mutuamente ven sus ojos brillar, al entrar se sorprende al ver su mente divida en dos, ve cada recuerdo de midoriya los años de bullying y humillaciones, cuando hereda el one for all, el examen de admisión, el campamento, cada uno de ellos incluso los más tristes y comprometedores, al llegar una parte se sorprende a mas no poder, afuera nadie podía creer tal acontecimiento solo habían pasado 5 min. Lo sintieron eternos.

Detective marciano –serio y sudando –gracias joven midoriya tome asiento –se acerca a la liga –tenemos un problema.

Superman –serio- ¿Cuál?

Dectetive marciano –serio- estamos perdiendo a batman –la liga muestra angustia –claro nuestro batman, de alguna manera el chico es el batman de esta dimensión, poco a poco el chico tomo algunos recuerdos como suyos, si no actuamos rápido su conciencia desaparecerá.

Aquaman –serio – no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo, es el estratega del equipo.

Mujer maravilla –seria- un valioso miembro del equipo.

Superman –serio- y lo más importante nuestro amigo

La liga se mira con angustia y desesperación.

Nezu –serio- dispute liga de la justicia pasa algo malo con mi estudiante.

Detective marciano –serio- no lo contrario, está recibiendo entrenamiento de parte de batman.

Yagi –sorprendido- entrenamiento, eso explica su gran mejora y habilidad en este tiempo.

Detective marciano –serio- sin embargo, su alumno está matando sin querer a nuestro amigo –los maestros y director están asombrados- pero descuiden buscaremos la forma de remediarlo.

Batman-serio- lo que me esté pasando lo resolveremos después.

La liga y maestros voltean asombrados.

Superman –preocupado- no bruce, tenemos que ayudarte lo más rápido posible.

Batman –serio- no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos una misión importante que hacer, es entrenar a cada héroe, para el peor escenario –la liga solo muestra seriedad- cada uno ira a una escuela ya todo está arreglado, cyborg tú te quedaras y buscaras la forma de regresar a nuestro mundo, tendrás ayuda de aula de apoyo, yagi puede comunicarse con melisa y David shield.

Yagi –serio- claro joven midoriya.

Batman-serio- bien –acercándose al micrófono- uniremos las clases para que los entrene personalmente, será arduo y dolerá mucho, pero créanme valdrá la pena, esto dependerá para salvar su mundo.

Todos muestran miedo y asombro, incluso los maestros no sabían que decir, uraraka solo corre directo a su habitación y empieza a llorar descontroladamente, el resto de los alumnos están impactados, midoriya solo muestra confusión, miedo, preocupación y desesperación al estar enfrente de la puerta de su novia.


End file.
